Reflexion
by Ilwynoges
Summary: Pas du tout une fiction mais une série de réflexion sur l'univers de DC ;) [ATTENTION: Cette um chose a été écrite il y a 1? 2 ans? Je tiens donc à préciser que je ne suis plus exactement d'accord avec les propos que j'ai tenu à l'époque. De plus, dû au manque de temps, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'écrire une update. oops]


Cette fic, qui n'est pas vraiment un fic d'ailleurs haha, était originalement postée dans les commentaires de Conférences de Skylkabe et Ceci n'est pas une fiction du docteur Watson. On m'a conseillé de la publié donc la voici la voilà. Il est possible que d'autres réflexion suive, ça dépendra de mon cerveau (qui est très rarement coopératif, ma fiction Lover & Partner en est d'ailleurs l'exemple parfait ^-^')

* * *

J'ai donc une réflexion à offrir, réflexion qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant mais qui ne semble pas trouver d'endroit ou prendre son envol (métaphore pourrie je plaide coupable) et cette fanfic me paraît être le meilleur endroit.

Après une énième relecture de DC j'ai commencé a remarquer certaines choses par rapport à Shinichi/Conan (la différenciation des deux est d'ailleurs très importantes ici), particulièrement autour du comportement de celui-ci et de la réaction des autres personnages envers ses capacités.  
Je pense que tous le monde ici sait que Shinichi/Conan est d'une certaine manière... Différent. Ses capacités de déduction et raisonnement sont bien supérieures à la moyenne, ce qui l'a mené à un certain comportement, apercevable au début du manga et pendant encore une certaine période de temps après cela.  
En effet, Shinichi est une personne très centré sur lui-même et avec un égo surdimensionné. Mais qui peut le blâmer? Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre ne font que le complimenter et lui dire à quel point il est extraordinaire. Même son amie d'enfance (et possible petite amie mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi) ne fait que ça. Les rares fois ou Ran émet une critique sérieuse envers Shinichi, c'est dirigé vers son absence, fait que Shinichi ne contrôle pas et qu'il ne peut donc pas vraiment changer.  
Conan, par contre, est beaucoup moins centré sur lui même et se considère moins comme "incroyable" ou "extraordinaire". Au contraire il se sent coupables de plusieurs affaires qui bien qu'elles soient résolus, ont laissés mourir le meurtrier (Seiji ou Akemi). Ce sont ces deux affaires qui ont causés le premier changement qui marque la différence Shinichi/Conan. Elles on permis à Conan de se rendre compte que les meurtriers bien qu'ayant commis un crime, ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais. Du moins elles enclenchent le processus. J'aime à penser que ce qui a vraiment fait prendre conscience à Conan est la seule "chose" que Shinichi n'a pas.  
Vous avez probablement deviné, je parle évidemment de Shiho/Ai (de même que Shinichi et Conan ne sont pas la même personne, Shiho et Ai sont très différentes, mais ça c'est pas pour cette review). C'est probablement elle qui a infligé (si je puis utiliser ce terme) le plus de changement à Shinichi/Conan.  
Elle est la seule personne, et j'insiste sur le "seule", à ne jamais avoir sous ou sur-estimé notre détective favori. Et je ne tiens pas en compte l'enquête sur la mort d'Hirota Minami, puisque c'était plus un besoin chez Ai de penser que Conan n'était pas capable de résoudre l'affaire, et donc n'aurait pas été capable de sauver sa sœur. De plus, elle avait auparavant démontré que malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, elle était déjà capable de prévoir ses actions.  
Il est aussi clair que Shinichi (au début) pense d'elle qu'elle est une criminelle et rien de plus, mais Conan a prouvé à maintes occasions qu'Ai était bien plus qu'une simple criminelle à ses yeux. Contrairement à Ran qui ne semble pas vraiment comprendre comment il fonctionne lors d'un affaire, Ai est capable de deviner ce qui se passe dans sa tête simplement en le regardant, normal peut être, pour sa partenaire et meilleure amie.  
Ai pousse Shinichi/Conan dans ses retranchements, le forçant à s'améliorer encore et encore et encore. Elle connaît ses limites comme ses capacités. Elle est la seule à vraiment tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas sauver le monde, et bien qu'elle en sache (très probablement) plus sur Anokata qu'elle n'en laisse paraître, elle estime que Shinichi/Conan n'est pas encore près et refuse de donner plus d'informations.

C'est en relisant le premier premier chapitre que je me suis rendue compte que Gosho n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS subtil. Lorsque Ran demande a Shinichi ce qu'il ferait si l'un de ses proches était un criminel, il répond qu'il chercherait toutes les possibilités jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus rien. Après avoir lu le manga au moins une fois, il n'est pas dur de faire le lien entre cette phrase et Shiho/Ai. Parce que, peu importe à quel point on essaye de le nier, Shiho est et restera une criminelle (d'une certaine manière). Elle as sur ses mains le sang d'une cinquantaine de personne (corrige moi sur le nombre exacte mes souvenirs sont flous), et pourtant, je vois mal Shinichi/Conan l'a livrer aux autorités. En fait, je suis presque certaine qu'il en sera incapable et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour réduire la peine, si peine il y a. Je suis aussi absolument sure qu'il dira quelque chose comme "Met-on en prison les créateurs d'armes?". Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais émis la possibilité de la prison pour la scientifique, bien qu'il se peut que ce soit car il a besoin d'elle, Conan aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'une fois que tout serait fini elle serait envoyé en prison, mais non. Pas une seule fois n'y a t-il fait d'allusions, son état d'esprit a donc clairement changé. Bref, je dévie complétement de mon sujet de base.

Donc en fait tout ça, c'est sur le développement psychologique de Shinichi. Je vais d'ailleurs utiliser un fanfic anglaise que j'ai lu pour illustrer mon prochain point.  
C'est la fic "Needs and desires" de Asoomy qui m'a aussi fait réaliser pas mal de choses par rapport à la relation Shiho/Ai-Shinichi/Conan-Ran, comme le titre l'indique, cela traite des besoins et des désires de (ça c'est pas indiquer donc oubliez ma phrase en fait) Shinichi.  
Donc cette fiction, très belle d'ailleurs, est du POV de notre championne de karaté préféré (ou pas hein) et nous explique que Conan est redevenu Shinichi mais qu'il a changé (en bien évidemment mais ça, Ran explique qu'elle a mis du temps à le comprendre) elle décide en suite de lui poser la question: "Si tu devais choisir entre tes besoins et tes désires, que ferais-tu?" (pas d'insinuations perverse sur les besoins je vous prie -_-)  
C'est sur cette question que je base mon explication. Shinichi aime (argh) Ran. Ran aime Shinichi. Conan tiens (énormément) à Ai. Ai tiens (tout aussi énormément) à Conan.  
Mais la seule à vraiment faire avancer Shinichi/Conan reste Ai. Ran continue de faire les éloges de son (pas vraiment) petit ami sans jamais lui dire qu'il pousse le délire trop loin (lettres de fangirl lues et relues aux autres c'est quand même un peu... Exagéré) tandis qu Ai le remets à sa place dès que besoin est (c'est a dire très souvent). Bref, j'explique très très mal.

Tout ça pour dire, Shinichi/Conan à besoin d'une Ai Haibara dans sa vie pour avancer, s'améliorer et devenir un meilleur homme et détective. La non-présence de Ran dans sa vie, bien qu'elle le blessera, n'aura pas d'impact définitif sur la personne qu'il doit être et qu'Ai le prépare à être. Donc en gros, Ran est le désir et Ai le besoin. Aucun sous entendu chelou. Quoique.

Bien qu'il soit fort probable que Gosho finisse le manga avec le "Conan redeviens Shinichi, épouse Ran et a beaucoup d'enfants", il serait plus "réaliste" de finir sans vrai couple (oui je sais moi aussi je veux du CoAi mais essaye d'être objectif), simplement avoir Shinichi/Conan et Shiho/Ai toujours proche l'un de l'autre (même sans romance) et Shinichi et Ran tout aussi proche (et toujours sans romance) serait une très bonne fin et laisserait énormément de possibilités quant au développement psychologique du détective. 

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Il est probable qu'un autre chapitre arrive d'ici peu de temps sur les fins possibles de DC et comment elles pourraient être amenés (j'ai déjà plusieurs idées donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps)


End file.
